Reading the Books
by LadyLupin12
Summary: Aly, Nawat, Dove, Kel, Roald, Neal, Jasson, Thom, Alan and Winnie are brought together to read about everyone's favorite red head.


**I love the Tortall universe and it seems a shame that people don't know or enjoy it more. I decided to write my own read the Lioness books, but added a twist. Aly, and a few of the trickster's characters along with Kel and a few of the Protectors of the small characters will be reading this. Their generations are just so different when you look at the way they went through page training. So here goes! **

**None of the characters nor the story is mine. It all belongs to the talented Ms. Tamora Pierce. This story takes place after Tricksters Queen.**

**Aly stood next to Nawat on the docks and watched her mother's ship sail away. She was due in 4 months, and her mother would be back to help with the birth. There was no way her mother would miss the birth of her first grandchild. Heading back to the palace, she laced her hands with Nawats.**

**"I'm always complaining about mother, but I really do wish she could've stayed longer with Da." She started to hop in the carriage and made a face. Her belly was too big to hop and she needed a hand in. She looked sideways and saw Nawat was grinning at her. **

**"Need a hand?" he cheerfully grabbed her around the waist and helped her in while she scowled at him. They settled down and she looked out the window. The war had taken its toll in the city, but after almost two years, things were finally settled down and the markets looked to be prospering once more.**

**"I don't understand why you complain about your Ma so much. I talked to her for a while, and she's great. Strong, fast, fierce, with a great sense of fun." He patted her belly and said, "Our nestlings could do worse than having a lioness to protect them and teach them to hunt." **

**"Oh she'll be great at protecting and teaching them how to hunt. The problem is that she will hardly be there to do it. Something I know entirely too much about." She scowled and looked out the window. Okay, she was just being contrary now. She finally understood that part of her mother. She knew now from experience, the drive, the feeling and sense of purpose that drove you. She had found Dove and the raka, while her mother had found Uncle Jon. She still felt a few resentful twinges, but for the most part, she finally understood. **

**They made it home in time for dinner. Nawat helped her off the carriage and headed for their quarters to wash and have dinner. **

**"You know, I wish I knew what mother was like when she was my age, or even how she became the person she is. There are so many wild stories floating around about all the things she's done, that's its hard to remember what the truth is. And if I ask her she turns red and just says it was along time ago. When I asked Da, he would just grin and make up even more fanciful tales." She put on another dress and looked up, "huh, I just figured out that it's probably Da that made up most of those tales and spread them around." Nawat smile at her, "that's very likely; your Da can sure spin a story." **

**Aly grinned, "Its part of the job description I think" **

**There was a flash of light and a tall handsome raka stood there grinning at them with mischief in his eyes.**

**"Hello Aly dear, Nawat. Have you missed me?" He actually batted his eyes at them while he spread his arms wide, as if to show all that they should have missed. Aly raised a brow while Nawat simply said "No."**

**Krypioth actually pouted full lips at her. "Don't you like my new look? I figured I should look the part of the handsome victorious warrior." He flopped down on their bed and bounced a little. "Nice bed." While he made himself comfortable, Aly and Nawat continued getting ready to have dinner with Dove and Duchess Winnie. Finally ready, Aly looked up and caught Kyprioth playing with the emerald and pearl necklace that Uncle Jon had sent in celebration of her pregnancy.**

**"I'll know who to blame if that goes missing. Now, is there a reason you're here? Are you just going to stay in our bed?" The trickster gave them a wide grin and a wink but sat up.**

**"I'm here to grant you your wish of course." She looked at him skeptically and Nawat stiffened and walked protectively to her side. Kyprioths grin grew wider when he saw Nawats protective stance. "No, I'm not talking about the bed but if that's your wish…"**

**Aly's face would have done credit to her mother's hair. "Don't even go there."**

**"Oh, alright. Though there are plenty of women and some men that would give anything for that you know." He gave a mock look of hurt and sighed.**

**"I meant the wish that you knew what your mother was like before she ran around Tortall roaring and smashing things. No finesse that woman. Though, I do know of an elemental that is very fond of her."**

**"I dare you to say that to her face." Aly smiled when the God made a face.**

**"Anyway, you aren't the only one that's wanted to know, so I decided, why not? So I pulled a few strings and got you this!" He made a flourish with his hands and a book appeared. Aly raised her brows, "A book? You do know we have a really big library here don't you? Plus I don't think I've ever wished for a book." Kyprioth snorted.**

**"This is a very special book my sneaky little spy. This book details your mothers years as a page written from her point of view." Aly's heart and stomach gave a little flutter but refused to look too eager. Kyprioth tended to take advantage if he thought you really wanted something he had. She looked down and inspected her nails. "You're telling me that my mothers four years as a page can be dwindled down to one tiny book? What's the catch?" She gave him a bland look. The trickster didn't do anything without something being in it for him.**

**"My dear, this is ****_one_**** of the books. And why nothing at all! I do owe you a few favors and I thought I would do this tiny little thing for you. If you don't want it however…" He made a move as if to put the book into the candles flame. Not wanting to be too eager she said, "Well since you went through all the trouble of getting it, I might as well read it. I'll send a note to Dove and Winnie that we won't make it for dinner. We can have dinner in our rooms so Nawat and I can read it." She turned to write the note when Kyprioth said, "Oh that won't be necessary. I thought we would make a party of this and Dove is welcome to read too. She does love her Lioness stories. We should be getting a few more visitors soon. That's the part that required a little string pulling."**

**At the same moment, Dove and Winnie entered the room.**

**"Aly, your note said you needed to see us both urgently. Has something gone…" Dove saw the god lying on the bed and gave a deep curtsy, followed almost immediately by Winnie. "Lord Kyprioth, you honor us with your presence." She looked at Aly and Nawat sitting on the couch. "Is this a good visit or a bad visit?"**

**"Why my dear Dove, all my visits are good visits! I was just here to give Aly her wish and since there will be visitors coming, I thought maybe you would like to be involved." He cocked his head sideways as if listening to something. He grinned, "Ah, here they come!"**

**A flash of silver light filled the room and six very startled people drew swords and knives. **

**Aly tensed but took a closer look and whooped a cry and ran at her twin brother Alan and her older brother Thom. **

**"What are you doing here? Is that, oh my gods, Roald? Jasson? Neal?" she went to hug the startled looking Roald and Jasson when a tall knight stepped in and barred the way with a sharp sword in his hand. She looked up and realized it wasn't a he, but a she. ****_This must be Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan_****. Keladrys' face was impassive as she stared at her and blocked her view of her oldest friend. She stiffened and Nawat moved to her side ready to defend. Then she decided pregnancy had made her slow. ****_Oh. She's protecting the Princes. _****She tried not to snort. Like she would ever hurt either of those two. Roald put a hand on Kel's shoulder, **

**"Kel, it's alright I think. This is Aly, Alanna's daughter. It ****_is_**** alright, right Aly?" he gave her a shrewd look. She felt a twinge of hurt that he would ever think that she… She closed her mouth and thought about it. She quickly grimaced. If I were in Kels shoes, I would probably react the same way to someone kidnapping my princes and friends not to mention herself. She patted Nawat back and said, "Its ok, she's just trying to protect the Princes."**

**"Well I see I don't even warrant a hello." Drawled a voice beside Kel. Neal had moved up in front of Jasson when Kel moved. He looked older, but he was still handsome with mischief in his eyes. When they said that he made people want to punch him just for saying hello, they were right. Neal couldn't help but to poke at people, which was why she was so surprised he survived as her mothers squire with all his limbs attached. Specially his tongue. She looked at the handsome face she had flirted with many times while he served her mother. She really did like Neal. He was one of the few males that had ever kept up with her mischief and never fallen for her tricks. She had hopes that something might happen between them when he stopped being her mother's squire, but he had met a beautiful yamani and married her. **

**"Now Neal, is that any way to talk to a pregnant women?" she grinned and hugged him.**

**"Aly, did you say ****_Princes_****?" Dove said quietly behind her. ****_Ooops_****. She had completely forgotten about Dove and Winnie. She turned quickly to see Winnie standing to the side and just a little bit in front of Dove. Her face was tense and her body rigid. Doves face was serious and there was a slight worry in her eyes. Aly tried to think why she would be worried and it hit her like a slap. She turned quickly to the god still lying on the bed playing with her necklace. **

**"Kyprioth please tell me that you did not just kidnap the heirs to the Tortallan throne and put them in the Isles? Do you know what could happen? War!"**

**"Relax, I only borrowed them for a little while. Plus, nobody knows they're here."**

**"How can nobody notice that they're gone?! I'm sure they are surrounded by people all the time and Uncle Jon and Aunt Thayet won't care that I'm their godsdaughter. They'll still kill me!" she shouted. She felt Nawat at her back and felt his hand squeeze her shoulder.**

**"Don't worry. To all intents and purposes, all of them are in that Chamber right now. Nobody can get in or out."**

**"Chamber?" Dove asked walking forward.**

**"Oh yeah, the Lady Knight woke up this morning and told my brother here that she had an urgent vision of us all going into the chamber. So we thought 'why not' she has a history of being friendly with it, so we thought this might be a message. We went in and ended up here." Jasson said with a grin. He looked more like his mother than anyone besides Kali, except for the Conte eyes of course. He was 21 and a full knight. He was the male version of his mother, incredibly handsome. Like his mother, people looked at the remarkably pretty package and didn't see he was very intelligent and witty. **

**"Oh, I guess introductions are necessary. Well, first of all this is Queen Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang of the Copper Isles. Also known as Dove." Aly said with a grin and a flourish. The grin was because of Doves face as she gave all her names. Everyone bowed to the degree required for a Queen depending on their station.**

**"This is Duchess Winnamine Balitang, Doves stepmother." Again, they all bowed except for Roald and Liam who just nodded their heads.**

** "Now, this is Crown Prince Roald of Conte and Prince Liam of Conte, sons of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Toratll." Winnie bowed while Dove gave them a nod of the head. She noticed her friends gaze lingered a little on Liam.**

** "This is Sir Nealan of Queenscove son of Duke Baird of Queenscove the head of the royal healers; Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan daughter of the Tortallan ambassador to the Yamani isles; and lastly but not least, my older brother Master Thom of Pirates Swoop a black robed mage and my twin Sir Alan of Pirates Swoop." **

** "Uh, its actually Master Thom of Pirates Swoop and Olau now sis. I'm inheriting Barany Olau and Alan is getting the swoop." her brother grinned bashfully. "The Swoop needs a fighter to help defend against pirates and Alan is more suited for it than I am. I get Olau and get to grow apples and study the old ruins. Olau is far enough away that I don't have to worry about pirated or raiders." Aly knew her brother was right and was glad someone had figured it out. Shed hate to think of what state the Swoop would be if he inherited it. Though she doubted Alan would let it get too bad.**

**"Yes, yes, now that we all know each other can we know why we are here?" said Neal impatiently. **

**"Oh, the god over there trying to steal my necklace has a book he wants us to read. It's about mom's days as a page. Apparently I made a wish and some of you have as well. That's why you're here." Said god grinned and put back the necklace.**

**"You have no respect for me my dear. Im a god you know. I can turn you into a pineapple if I wanted." he said looking stern. She saw her tortallan friends stiffen but she just smiled.**

**"And loose all the fun you have with me?" she smiled and he laughed.**

**"Fine, but hurry and read. Ill be back to take back your guest when you're done."**

**In a blink, he was gone.**

**"Well, let's get started then. Anyone else hungry? Lets get some food brought in quietly and begin." **

**Dove and Winnie took the couch while Roald and Jasson took the chairs. That left 6 people without anywhere to sit.**

**"Lets get some chairs too."**

**30 min later they had a table and more chairs brought in. They all got small plates and ate while quietly talking. Kel was talking to Dove and it was very funny to see her small friend try to look dignified while she craned her neck to talk to the tall night. Even sitting down, Kel was significantly taller.**

**When everyone finished, they sat back and looked towards Aly. She grinned.**

**"Alrighty then, let's get started." She picked up the book. "The books is called Alanna: The First Adventure." **

**So what do you think so far? Review please!**


End file.
